Pater
by florus01
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si la magie des dragons avait empêcher Brom de mourir et avait fait apparaître un elfe auprès d'Eragon 1er écrit
1. Rester vivant

Disclaimer: Tout est à Christopher Paolini sauf d'eventuels OC que je pourrais inventer.

Chapitre 1: Rester vivant

L'histoire commence au moment où Brom blessé mortellement annonce à Eragon qu'il était Dragonnier...

Extrait de Eragon :

«

 _Le leg_ _s_ _d'un Dragonnier_

[…]

Eragon recommença et frictionna sa paume jusqu'à ce qu'une tache brune y apparût. Il s'arrêta, bouche bée, frappé de stupeur. Cette tâche brune, c'était une gedweÿ ignasia.

_Vous êtes un Dragonnier ? souffla t-il, incrédule.

Un sourire douloureux adoucit les traits de Brom :

_Jadis, je le fus… mais je ne le suis plus. Quand j'étais jeune… plus jeune que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui j'ai été choisi par les Dragonniers pour rejoindre leurs rang. Pendant mon entraînement je me suis lié d'amitié avec un autre apprenti… Morzan, qui, à l'époque n'était pas encore un Parjure.

Eragon l'écoutait sidéré. Cela c'était passé plus d'un siècle auparavant !

_Mais après, Morzan nous a trahi pour servir Galbatorix… Pendant le combat de Dorú Areaba – la cité de Vroengard -, ma jeune dragonne a été tué. Elle s'appelait Saphira.

_Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas raconté cela plus tôt ? demanda doucement Eragon.

Brom eut un petit rire.

_Parce que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Il se tu le souffle court, les mains serrés.

_Je suis vieux, Eragon… si vieux. Malgré la mort de ma dragonne, j'ai vécu plus longtemps que la plupart des hommes. Tu n'imagine pas ce que c'est que d'atteindre mon âge, de regarder derrière soi et… de se rendre compte qu'on ne se souvient pas de grand-chose. Et, quand on regarde devant soi, on sait que de nombreuses années vous attendent… Aujourd'hui encore, ma Saphira me manque toujours… et ma haine pour Galbatorix est intacte, car rien ne me rendra ce qu'il m'a arraché.

Ses yeux fiévreux se posèrent sur le garçon, et il dit avec flamme :

_Fais en sorte que cela ne t'arrive jamais ! Défends Saphira jusqu'à la mort si il le faut, car, sans elle, ta vie ne vaudrait plus guère d'être vécue.

_Vous ne devriez pas parler ainsi, protesta Eragon, contrarié. Il ne va rien lui arriver !

Brom détourna la tête :

_Peut-être que je délire.

Il regarda Murtagh sans le voir puis il reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

_Eragon ! Je ne vais pas résister plus longtemps. La blessure que j'ai reçue est fatale. Elle sape mes résistances, et je n'ai plus l'énergie pour la combattre. Avant que je ne m'en aille, veux-tu recevoir ma bénédiction ?

_Tout va s'arranger, affirma le jeune homme, des larmes dans les yeux. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

_C'est la loi de la vie… il le faut. Veux-tu que je te bénisse ?

Eragon baissa la tête, vaincu. Brom posa une main tremblante sur son front.

_Alors je te bénis. Puissent les années qui t'attendent t'apporter de grandes joies.

Il fit signe à Eragon de s'approcher d'avantage. D'une voix très faible, il susurra sept mots en ancien langage puis plus bas encore il lui en révéla la signification.

_C'est tous que j'ai à t'offrir, souffla-t-il. N'en use qu'en dernier recours…

Brom fixa le plafond et murmura :

_A présent, la plus grande des aventures commence !

» (fin de l'extrait)

Soudain la caverne se mit à trembler.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria Eragon.

Un dragon de feu apparut et éclaira la sombre grotte.

_Nous avons besoin de toi Brom et du roi du de la forêt pour renverser Galbatorix, le dragon dit avec une multitude de voix. C'est pourquoi nous vous offrons la vie et nous vous offrons une nouvelle vie.

_Quoi ! s'écria Eragon.

Le dragon s'illumina avant de plonger tout entier dans le corps de Brom dans un grand flash aveuglant faisant s'évanouir Eragon, Saphira et Murtagh.

« Réveille-toi.

_Non. laisse-moi.

_Eragon, réveille toi.

_Non, Saphira pas maintenant.

_ERAGON ! rugit Saphira. Il y a quelqu'un qui vient d'apparaître et Brom brille.

Eragon sursauta, se leva et alla examiner Brom.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…

_Il était comme ça quand je me suis réveillé, déclara Murtagh, et quand je l'ai examiné j'ai remarqué qu'il ne porte plus aucune blessure et semble avoir rajeuni.

_Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Eragon.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Murtagh. Et ce n'est pas tout, cet homme est apparu quand je me suis réveillé.

_Ce n'est pas un homme, rectifia Saphira, c'est un elfe.

Eragon s'approcha de l'elfe pour l'examiner. L'elfe était vêtu de vêtements verts foncés parfaitement adapté à sa morphologie musclé. Son visage, dépourvu de toute cicatrice ou blessure physique portait un air sévère malgré le fait qu'il soit inconscient. Sa caractéristique la plus frappant étaient ses cheveux argentés qui brillaient dans la sombre caverne, qui ne masquaient néanmoins pas ses oreilles pointues.

_C'est bien un elfe. s'émerveilla Eragon

_Que devons nous faire de lui ? Comment est-il arrivé là? Et c'était quoi ce dragon? demanda Murtagh.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais nous n'allons rien faire pour le moment, répondit Eragon, on va attendre qu'il se réveille pour qu'il nous explique qui il est et si il peut expliquer ce qu'il ce qu'il vient de se passer et d'où il vient.

_Et si il est hostile ? s'inquiéta Murtagh.

_Saphira et moi s'en occuperons, rassura Eragon. En attendant je veux vérifier l'état de Brom pour voir si il est réellement guérit.

_Et moi je fais quoi, s'enquerra Murtagh.

_Tu peux partir si tu veux nous faire le serment à Saphira et à moi de ne dire à personne ce qui c'est passé, que tu nous a rencontré et ne donne pas notre localisation actuelle. annonça Eragon.

_Je ne fais de serment à personne donc je reste, conclut Murtagh.

Les heures passaient et ni Brom ni l'elfe ne bougèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tomba.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait Saphira? pensa Eragon. On ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment ici il va falloir qu'on quitte cette caverne avant que les Ra'zacs ne nous cherchent et nous trouve.

_Je suis d'accord, lui répondit-elle, mais comment faire pour les transporter avec nous sans éveiller le soupçons?

_C'est vrai et où irons nous surtout? s'inquiéta Eragon. Peut-être que je devrais demander à ce Murtagh où est-ce qu'il voulait aller avant de nous rencontrer puis nous pourrions l'accompagner.

Eragon allait poser cette questions à Murtagh quand un cri troubla le silence de la caverne.

 **_Arya!**

 **A suivre...**


	2. Renaissance

Disclaimer: tout est à CP sauf d'éventuels OC que je pourrais inventer.

Chapitre 2 : Renaissance

_Arya !

_L'elfe s'est réveillé! s'alarma Murtagh

_J'ai vu, répondit Eragon en regardant l'elfe.

Soudain, l'elfe se mit debout et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Saphira puis il se tourna vers Eragon:

_Où suis-je? demanda t-il.

_Dans une caverne proche de Dras Leona, répondit Eragon. Comment êtes vous arrivé ici?

_Quel est le nom de cette dragonne et qui est son Dragonnier? répondit l'elfe en l'ignorant et en se tournant vers Saphira en la regardant avec émerveillement.

_Elle s'appelle Saphira et je suis son Dragonnier, répondit Eragon avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

_Qui êtes vous! le coupa Murtagh. On vous a posé une question. Répondez-y!

_Cette voix... dit l'elfe d'une voix blanche. Morzan!

A ces mots l'elfe sortit de ses vêtements une épée à lame verte et avec une poignée complètement en or agrémenté d'un diamant vert, courut vers Murtagh surprit.

_Donne moi une raison de ne pas te tuer Parjure! grogna l'elfe en menaçant Murtagh de son épée.

Eragon sursauta à ses mots et se rapprocha de Murtagh.

_Murtagh n'est pas un Parjure et encore moins Morzan! rétorqua Eragon. D'ailleurs il a été tué il y a plus de 10 ans.

_Mensonge! rugit l'elfe. Je l'ai vu pendant que je combattais Galbatorix avant qu'il ne me... Oh non.

Il murmura quelques mots en ancien langage qu'Eragon ne put comprendre avant de demander au Dragonnier plus calmement:

_Sommes nous mort? Qui gouverne Ilirea?

_Je ne suis pas mort! lui répondit Eragon de manière véhémente tandis que Saphira rugit pour l'approuver. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'est Ilirea.

_Comment est-ce possible que toi un humain, ne connaisse pas la capitale du royaume de ton espèce? répondit l'elfe incrédule

_La capitale de l'empire s'appelle Urû'baen, répondit Eragon, et c'est Galbatorix qui nous gouverne depuis plus d'un siècle.

_NON! s'écria l'elfe de manière désespéré en se prenant la tête. Nous ne devions pas perdre, ce n'est pas possible.

_Comment ça? interrogea Eragon. Qui êtes vous et d'ou venez vous.

A ces mots, l'elfe baissa son épée, se rassit et répondit d'une voix blanche.

_Je suis Evandar, roi des elfes du Weldenwarden et je combattais Galbatorix au cœur de la bataille de la ville d'Ilirea que vous appelez maintenant Urû'baen - si mes déductions - sont exactes avant de vous rejoindre.

_C'est impossible! s'exclama Murtagh. Galbatorix vous a tué il y a un siècle environ.

_Ainsi c'est bien ce que j'ai senti et redouté avant de vous rejoindre, répondit Evandar avec tristesse, Galbatorix m'a bien tué. Savez-vous ce qu'est devenu mon peuple.

_D'après les légendes, ils se seraient repliés dans la forêt du Du Weldenwarden. répondit Murtagh.

Evandar acquiesça et s'adressa à Eragon:

_Bien, jeune homme, peux-tu me dire combien de Dragonniers sont encore vivant et qui est ton maître s'il te plait.

_Nous sommes les derniers dragons et Dragonniers libres d'Alagaësia, dit Eragon, et celui qui m'a tout enseigné est ici. Il s'appelle Brom, c'est un ancien...

_Brom! s'exclama soudain Evandar avec une pointe de joie dans sa vie. Où est-il caché que je ne l'ai pas déjà vu?

_Il est allongé par ici car il a été blessé mortellement par les Ra'zacs, répondit Eragon en désignant l'endroit où Brom est allongé.

Evandar, devenu inquiet, se déplaça alors vers le vieux conteur et murmura rapidement quelque sort en ancien langage. Après l'avoir examiné, il se retourna vers les deux garçons et la dragonne et déclara:

_Je ne sais pas quelle magie est en oeuvre mais une magie est en train de guérir Brom. Il se réveillera et vivra, j'en suis certain. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera mais l'examen que j'ai fait montrent que quand il reviendra sa puissance sera égale à celle qu'il possédait lorsqu'il luttait avec moi et sa Saphira contre Galbatorix.

A ses mots, Eragon se remplit de joie.

_En attendant, continua Evandar, j'ai besoin que vous me racontez tout ce qu'il c'est passé lors de ces 100 dernières années pendant mon absence ainsi que votre histoires à tout les trois pour savoir l'équilibre des pouvoirs régnant en Alagaësia et pour savoir si je peux avoir confiance en vous.

Eragon entreprit alors de faire le récit le plus précis possible de l'histoire du dernier siècle ainsi que de sa vie et de sa rencontre avec Saphira. Evandar écouta son récit sans dire un mot ni ne manifester d'émotion. Il s'apprêtait à entendre l'histoire de Murtagh lorsque celui-ci déclara:

_Roi des elfes ou pas je ne vous dirais rien de mon histoire. Elle n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul et je refuse de la partager avec quiconque surtout pas vous. Plutôt mourir ou partir seul dans la nature avec les Ra'zacs qui rodent que de vous la raconter.

_Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas raconter ton histoire néanmoins je vais être obligé de te demander de partir en demandant de nous faire le serment de ne dire à quiconque que tu nous as rencontrer, dit gravement Evandar.

_Je ne ferais de serment à personne! s'exclama Murtagh avec véhémence. Plutôt mourir.

A ces mots, Saphira poussa un long rugissement:

_Obéis misérable humain! s'exclama t'elle. On ne sait rien de toi. On ne peut pas te faire confiance donc tu nous fais ce serment immédiatement ou tu seras mort dans mon estomac d'ici quelque secondes.

_Je refuse d'être forcé ainsi! Vous êtes pire que Galbatorix! s'exclama de rage Murtagh en levant son épée.

_Tu as donc choisi la mort. Qu'il en soit ainsi, soupira Evandar.

L'elfe bondit avec une vitesse surhumaine et embrocha le cœur de Murtagh avec son épée avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et comprendre. Celui-ci s'effondra alors sur le sol froid de la caverne le regard vitreux. Mort.

_NON! cria Eragon. Pourquoi avez vous fait ça? s'exclama t-il.

_C'était nécessaire, répondit le roi des elfes, c'était lui ou nous.

_Il devait y avoir une autre solution, rétorqua Eragon.

_Non Eragon, le rabroua Saphira, Evandar a raison si nous n'aurions rien fait, Murtagh serait parti et aurait dévoilé notre position à toute les forces de l'empire.

_Ce n'est pas juste! se lamenta le jeune Dragonnier.

_La guerre ne l'ai que trop rarement, lui répondit le roi des elfes. Nous devons quitter cette grotte avant que quelqu'un ne remarque notre présence, continua-t-il. Avez vous une idée de l'endroit où nous devons aller? demanda Evandar en fixant Eragon et Saphira.

_A vrai dire... commença Eragon

_A Gil'ead, le coupa Saphira. Brom m'a dit comment contacter un informateur des Vardens qui y vit pour qu'on les rejoignent.

_Pourquoi Brom ne me l'a pas dit? maugréa Eragon.

_Ne te vexe pas jeune Dragonnier, dit Evandar en jaugeant Eragon. Du temps d'où je le connaissais, Brom était quelqu'un de très secret. Le fait qu'il t'ai appris certaines de ces connaissances est déjà un grand honneur et une grande marque de confiance qu'il t'accorde.

Eragon ne put qu'acquiescer.

_Vu que nous savons où aller nous lèveront le camp demain à l'aube. Possèdes tu des chevaux? demanda l'elfe

_Oui, deux: Feu de Neige qui est à Brom et Cadoc mon cheval. répondit Eragon.

_Bien, je monterais le cheval de Brom en attendant qu'il se réveille et se rétablisse puis je courrai. déclara Evandar.

_Courir? interrogea Saphira.

_Oui, répondit Evandar d'un air amusé, vous verrez tout les deux que mon peuple réserve quelques surprises à ceux qui le côtoie. En attendant que Brom soit rétablit accepte tu de le transporter ô belle dragonne? demanda t'il à Saphira en se tournant vers elle.

_J'accepte, répondit elle en ignorant le ricanement muet de Eragon.

_Bien alors nous partirons demain. conclut le roi des elfes.

 **Le soir**

Eragon et Evandar étaient assis en train de manger quand Eragon se décida à poser à l'elfe une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques heures:

_Quand vous vous êtes réveillé vous avez dit un nom, à qui appartient-il?

A ces mots, Evandar s'arrêta de manger, soupira et répondit tristement:

_C'est le nom de ma fille, elle avait 2 ans quand je suis parti me battre contre Galbatorix et mourir. C'est elle et l'avenir que je me devais de lui offrir qui m'ont motivé pendant la bataille. Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vit et je sais que je n'ai jamais pu être le père aimant que j'aurais voulu être. dit-il tristement.

_Avez vous une idée de ce à quoi elle pourrait ressembler? demanda Eragon.

_Je ne sais pas, elle était petite quand je l'ai quitté. De plus nous les elfes pouvons changer d'apparence, répondit Evandar. Pourquoi cette question? L'aurais-tu rencontré? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_Je vous pose cette question parce que je fais des rêves où je vois une jeune elfe avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts émeraudes de la même couleur que votre épée enfermée dans un cachot. Et je pense que ce n'est pas un rêve car ce n'est jamais exactement la même chose que je vois mais cette elfe apparaît toujours alors que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe autre que vous.

A ces mots Evandar parut soudain plus alerte.

_Une elfe emprisonnée, dis-tu Eragon, si c'est le cas alors nous devrons enquêter à Gil'ead pour savoir si tu as raison. C'est un centre stratégique de l'empire, on trouvera forcément des informations à propos de la capture d'un elfe par l'Empire. Il est aussi possible que si l'Empire a capturé une elfe, qu'il décide de l'emprisonner à Gil'ead plutôt qu'à Urû'baen. Nous devons donc voyager le plus vite possible jusqu'à Gil'ead car si l'elfe capturé finit par révéler ses secret alors mon peuple et tout ceux qui luttent contre Galbatorix seront en grand danger. Tu devrais te reposer Eragon, les jours prochains seront longs et sûrement difficile. Conclut l'elfe.

"J'espère que ce n'es pas Arya" pensa Evandar inquiet en prenant le premier tour de garde.

 **A suivre...**

(Je pense que je viens de me faire quelques ennemis chez les pro-Murtagh)


	3. Voyage, entraînement et illumination

Chapitre 3: Voyage, entraînement et illumination

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Evandar et Eragon s'apprêtaient à partir quand le jeune Dragonnier au moment de monter sur sa selle cria et tomba. Evandar se précipita alors pour aider Eragon. Voyant que celui-ci semblait blessé il lui demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Est-tu blessé ?

_Ça va, lui répondit le jeune Dragonnier.

_Eragon ! grogna Saphira montrant son mécontentement devant ce mensonge.

_Bon d'accord, les Ra'zacs m'ont blessés au côte, répondit l'humain avec réticence.

_Montre moi, ordonna Evandar.

A ses mots Eragon retira ses vêtements et montra sa blessure à Evandar.

_Tu aurais du me montrer ça plus tôt, grogna-t-il.

_Vous pouvez me guérir ? le questionna Eragon.

_Bien sûr avec ma magie, répondit Evandar.

_Vous pouvez faire de la magie ? demanda Eragon avec étonnement.

_Tu me rappelles Brom lors de son apprentissage à toujours poser des questions sur question sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tu ne serais pas un de ses parents, s'amusa l'elfe. Et pour te répondre, car il semble Brom ne te l'ai pas dit, tout les membres de mon peuple savent faire de la magie. Maintenant approche-toi que je regarde si ta blessure ne s'est pas aggravé.

Eragon se rapprocha exposant ses côtes meurtries devant Evandar et Saphira exaspérée qu'il ne se soit pas occupé très sérieusement des ses meurtrissures. L'elfe scruta attentivement les côtes d'Eragon et psalmodia une formule de guérison. Eragon dut se retenir de ne pas se gratter les côtes à cause de la magie elfique mais fût néanmoins content lorsque l'elfe eut finit de psalmodier en ancien langage de voir qu'il n'avait plus mal aux côtes et qu'il pouvait de nouveau monter à cheval.

_Vous pourrez m'apprendre à faire ça ? demanda-t-il à l'elfe en grimpant sur Cadoc.

_On verra ce midi et ce soir. La route jusqu'à Gil'ead est longue donc peut-être. De plus, maintenant l'Empire sait à quoi tu ressembles donc nous devront redoubler de vigilance et nous devront perdre du temps à faire un détour pour éviter Uru'baen et éviter d'être trop proche de Galbatorix et du cœur de l'Empire pour ne pas être détecté, répondit Evandar.

Eragon se rapprocha de Saphira, vérifia que Brom était bien attaché.

_Vole haut Saphira et fait attention à ce que Brom ne tombe pas et à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. pensa Eragon.

_Fait plutôt attention à toi petit homme. Ce n'est pas moi qui est le don de me mettre en danger régulièrement. Fait attention à ce que l'être aux oreilles pointues ne se révèle pas être un ennemi et ne t'emmène pas dans les griffes de Galbatorix. lui répondit Saphira.

Eragon grogna puis se rapprocha sur sa monture d'Evandar et de Feu de Neige:

_On peut y aller, dit Eragon en pensant au long voyage jusqu'à Gil'ead qui l'attend.

Eragon et Evandar se déplacèrent toute la matinée en silence, chacun ruminant dans ses pensées, aussi vite que leurs chevaux le pouvaient jusqu'au déjeuner où Evandar ordonna une pause. Tandis que Eragon se préparait à partager avec Evandar et Saphira les cerfs que celle-ci avait pris, il remarqua que Evandar était en train de manger des fruits qu'il était en train de cueillir. Intrigué il lui demanda :

_Vous ne voulez pas de viande ? Saphira en a ramené assez pour que l'on puisse tous en manger à notre faim.

_Non merci Eragon, refusa l'elfe poliment. Les elfes ne mangent jamais de viande.

_Jamais ! s'exclama de surprise Eragon.

_Jamais, répondit Evandar. Lorsque tu auras atteins le niveau de puissance, de sagesse et de connaissance d'un Dragonnier, crois moi tu ne voudras plus en manger.

_Ça m'étonnerai, répondit Eragon.

_Les humains disaient tous ça au début de leur formation, quand on leur disaient mais à la fin ils ne mangeaient plus de viande. répondit Evandar amusé.

_Brom mange de la viande pourtant, intervint Saphira.

_Hahaha, oui c'est vrai, s'esclaffa Evandar en recrachant la baie qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Comme quoi toute règle a une exception surtout quand elle doit s'applique à Brom.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Eragon.

_Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, répondit plus sérieusement Evandar en indiquant Brom. Mais sache que si Brom aurait suivi les règle et n'aurait pas été l'exception à certaines d'entre elles. Il ne serait pas parmis nous et serait mort il y a un siècle avec sa dragonne et le reste de l'ordre.

_D'ailleurs savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ? demanda Eragon en désignant Brom du doigt.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit Evandar. Son état comme le mien sont uniques. Jamais personne n'a été guéri par la magie qui a été utilisé dans son cas ou n'a été ressuscité dans mon cas. A mon avis, il se réveillera quand il aura retrouvé sa puissance et quand on aura besoin de lui mais pas avant.

_Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le réveiller ? demanda Saphira

_Non, soit on interférerait dans le processus de guérison, soit rien ne se passerait et nous gaspillerions de l'énergie pour rien. Evandar répondit.

A la fin du repas Evandar reprit la parole :

_Concernant ta formation de Dragonnier tient toi prêt car ce soir je te testerais pour évaluer ta formation et pour pouvoir la reprendre là où vous vous étiez arrêtés avec Brom.

_C'est vrai ? demanda Eragon excité par la possibilité de recevoir des enseignements du roi des elfes.

_Oui, répondit Evandar, en tant que roi des elfes je connais plus sur les Dragonniers que quiconque hormis les membres et anciens membres de cette caste. De plus, nous elfes, sommes différents des humains et ne possédons pas la même culture que vous donc cela me permettra de t'apprendre aussi les coutumes elfiques.

_D'accord, je serais honoré, répondit Eragon excité à l'idée de continuer sa formation en ayant un elfe pour maître.

Après le repas, Eragon et Evandar levèrent le camps et continuèrent leur périple jusqu'au soir. De nouveau, ils mangèrent au silence puis Evandar se leva sorti son épée puis dit :

_Sors ton épée, jeune Dragonnier, il est temps pour toi de me montrer ce que tu sais faire.

Eragon se releva rapidement, sortit son épée la recouvrit de son fourreau magique puis se mit en garde.

_Je ne combattrai à mon meilleur niveau aujourd'hui pour évaluer ton talent d'escrimeur. Donc montre moi ce que tu sais faire et combat le plus longtemps que tu peux, le prévint Evandar. Quand nous aurons fini ce test je testerai aussi ton aptitude à la magie et ta connaissance de l'ancien langage. Est-tu prêt ?

_Oui je le suis, répondit Eragon.

Evandar bondit alors sur Eragon qui réussit avec difficulté à repousser l'elfe « il est rapide » pensa-t-il. Il porta ensuite une attaque à la hanche gauche de l'elfe qu'Evandar esquiva facilement, l'elfe contre-attaqua ensuite obligeant le jeune homme à reculer devant la force et la rapidité des coups portés par l'elfe qui recula de quatre pas en arrière invitant ainsi Eragon à l'attaquer. Celui-ci se rua alors sur l'elfe et enchaîna toute les attaques que Brom lui avaient apprises sans succès, Evandar réussissant à toute les contrer et les esquiver. Il entreprit alors de combiner ses coups en les modifiant pour prendre par surprise l'elfe et de créer de nouvelles feintes et bottes sans plus de succès. Saphira, pendant ce temps là, les observait absorbée par la chorégraphie extrêmement rapide des deux combattants toujours en mouvements, tantôt très proches, tantôt éloignés. Eragon était tellement absorbé qu'il ne sût pas combien de temps il se battait contre l'elfe quand pour finir le combat, celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements et grâce à un saut surhumain passa derrière Eragon et lui pressa le tranchant de son épée contre son cou signifiant ainsi la fin du combat et la défaite d'Eragon.

Pendant qu'Evandar rangea son épée dans son fourreau, le jeune homme s'assit lourdement sur le sol épuisé par son combat contre l'elfe.

_Tu es très bon au combat à l'épée pour un humain mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour vaincre un elfe ou Galbatorix, nota Evandar. Nous combattrons donc tout les soir pour que tu t'améliores mais pas aussi violemment que ce soir, je te rassure, sinon tu serais trop fatigué pour te défendre si on nous attaquait par surprise pendant notre périple. Nous allons maintenant passer à ton test de magie.

A ces mots Eragon puisa de l'énergie dans les gigantesques réserves de Saphira avant de se tourner vers l'elfe qui lui tendit une pierre.

_Soulève là, ordonna Evandar.

« Facile ! » commenta Eragon à Saphira.

« Méfie toi, c'est un test » lui rappela-t-elle.

_Stenr reisa ! lança Eragon.

Le caillou s'éleva lentement jusqu'à être arrêter par une résistance inattendue. Une lueur amusé brillait dans les yeux d'Evandar.

_Tu ne pensais pas que ce serait facile rassure-moi. se moqua l'elfe.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda Saphira amusé par les difficultés rencontrés par son Dragonnier avant de joindre son esprit à celui d'Eragon. Sentant l'union entre Saphira et Eragon, Evandar stoppa sa résistance et la pierre bondit d'un mètre à hauteur de leurs yeux.

_Bien tu as compris rapidement, murmura Evandar. À présent, fais lui décrire un cercle autour de nous deux. continua-t-il.

De nouveau, Eragon dut affronter la résistance d'Evandar mais parvint de nouveau à accomplir l'exercice. Cependant, au fil du temps la difficulté des exercices ainsi que la résistance d'Evandar s'accentuèrent. Il dut manipuler l'eau et un feu qu'il créa, mais aussi guérir les égratignures qu'il avait reçu pendant son périple sans qu'il ne prenne le temps de les guérir. Son examen magique fut aussi long que son examen d'escrime jusqu'à ce qu'Evandar déclara :

_Assez. Il se fait très tard nous devrions dormir. Brom t'as bien formé et je sais quel est ton niveau en magie et en escrime. Il est très bon pour le temps de formation que tu as reçu, tu apprends vite et avec ce que je vais t'apprendre dès demain pendant que nous chevaucherons vers le nord, tu devrais craindre à mon avis presque personne chez les Vardens en combat singulier loyal. Tu est épuisé et c'est normal, continua Evandar en voyant qu'Eragon était en train de s'endormir pendant son discours, donc maintenant va dormir sur tes deux oreilles je vais veiller sur nous toute cette nuit et je te réveillerai demain matin quand il sera temps de continuer notre voyage.

Le lendemain, pendant le déjeuner Evandar annonça à Eragon qu'ils passeront leurs journées entières à la formation du jeune Dragonnier. Quand ils seront en selles Evandar apprendra à Eragon l'histoire et les principales cultures des principaux peuples de l'Alagaesia et continuera son enseignement de l'ancien langage en développant son vocabulaire. Lors des repas, Eragon devra détecter les éléments toxiques présents dans les aliments que Evandar lui présentera et devra les éliminer à l'aide de l'elfe. Enfin le soir, Evandar entraînera Eragon à l'épée et lui apprendra de nouveaux sort.

Eragon suivit donc ce régime d'entraînement durant tout son voyage avec Evandar sauf lorsqu'ils durent se cacher de la présence de l'Empire et lorsqu'ils furent proches de Urû'baen pour ne pas se faire détecter par le roi.

Enfin, après un mois de voyage, Evandar et Eragon atteignirent la périphérie de Gil'ead lorsque l'hiver avait laissé la place à l'hiver. Eragon avait changé pendant ce voyage. Il était devenu plus fort, plus calme et plus sage grâce aux enseignements d'Evandar. Brom lui ne s'était pas toujours réveillé mais selon Evandar ce réveil était proche, Brom ayant récupérer selon lui plus que la puissance qu'il avait lors de la guerre entre les Dragonnier et Galbatorix. La ville leur apparût de loin comme un campement de marchand disposant d'une grande forteresse en pierre en son centre qu'à une cité établie et organisée comme Teirm. Pour ne pas se faire repérer ils installèrent leur campement à deux lieux de la ville.

_Tu ne dois pas rentrer en ville, dit Evandar. Je me déguiserai et j'irai rencontrer Dormnad moi-même pendant que tu resteras ici avec Brom et Saphira en sécurité,car il y aura moins de risque pour moi que pour toi.

_Pourquoi? s'étonna Eragon. Je peux moi aussi me déguiser. Et il faudra que je prouve à Dormnad que je suis bien Dragonnier en lui montrant ma gedweÿ ignasia.

_Peut-être, mais c'est toi que l'Empire recherche et personne à part toi et Saphira sait que je suis vivant. De plus de ce que j'ai pu observer, Gil'ead possède une énorme garnison, les maisons que tu vois là-bas sont en réalité des casernes et bien que tu sois bien plus fort qu'il y a un mois tu ne pourras pas t'échapper alors que moi je trouverai un moyen de quitter la ville. Je pourrais aussi plus facilement et rapidement fouiller pour voir si une elfe a été capturée et si elle est enfermée dans la forteresse.

_Il a raison, ajouta Saphira. Il est celui qui a le plus de chance de réussir cette mission. En plus, je peux lui révéler des mots qui persuaderont Dormnad de lui faire confiance et de nous aider.

_Dans ce cas vas-y seul, concéda Eragon à contrecœur. Mais si l'affaire tourne mal et que tu es en grand danger, je viendrai te chercher.

_Tout se passera bien, assura Evandar. Tu as quelque chose à rajouter avant que je parte?

_Tu pars maintenant? demanda Eragon.

_Oui, je n'ai qu'à me déguiser avant de partir, comme ça nous resterons moins de temps ici et il y aura moins de chance que nous soyons découverts.

_Alors bonne chance, encouragea Eragon.

_Merci, finit Evandar avant d'enfourcher Feu de Neige et de partir au galop.

Quelques heures plus tard, Evandar revint au galop:

_Comment ça c'est passé? Tu vas bien? demanda Eragon.

_Ça c'est un peu près bien passé, répondit Evandar. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Dormnad sur une petite colline de l'autre côté de la route demain quand le soleil se lèvera, dit-il en indiquant une colline à l'ouest.

_D'accord, répondit Eragon. Et pour l'elfe emprisonnée?

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai rien trouvé de fiable. Nous verrons ça avec les Vardens et Brom s'il c'est réveillé, répondit Evandar

Eragon et Evandar bavardèrent toute la soirée à propos de la magie, l'elfe ne souhaitant pas fatiguer Eragon avant de rencontrer Dornmad.

Le lendemain matin, Eragon se réveilla deux heures avant l'aube. Sa paume palpitait. Inquiet, il balaya du regard le campement, tout était silencieux mais il remarqua que Brom brillait.

_Saphira! pensa t-il. Evandar! murmura t-il.

Ses deux compagnons se réveillèrent et ils allèrent tout les trois vers le conteur.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda Eragon inquiet.

_Il se réveille, murmura Evandar.

Soudain Evandar se tendit:

_Il y a quelqu'un, dit-il inquiet.

Saphira huma l'air. Elle se releva prêt à combattre:

_C'est vrai, il y a des chevaux avec une puanteur bizarre très proche, annonça-t-elle à Eragon et Evandar. Mettez Brom sur mon dos. Vite! ordonna-t-elle sentant le danger se rapprocher

Ils s'exécutèrent et installèrent le conteur illuminé sur le dos de la dragonne. Soudain un hurlement sauvage s'éleva dans le dos d'Evandar et d'Eragon qui pivotèrent en brandissant leurs épée. Un énorme Urgal armé se tenait à l'entrée du camp.

_C'est une embuscade! s'exclama Evandar voyant une vingtaine d'Urgals les encercler.

S'ensuivit alors un combat féroce, chacun devant affronter plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Eragon et Evandar avaient tué la moitié des Urgals quand le Dragonnier ne se retrouva plus que face à trois Urgals. Eragon tua le premier avec sa magie avant de se retourner et de trancher les bras et de transpercer le cœur du troisième. Il s'apprêtait à tuer le troisième quand un autre Urgal surgit derrière lui et lui prit le bras. Saphira rugit de colère et allait aider son Dragonnier, Evandar étant encore opposé à quatre Urgals quand Eragon hurla:

_Envole-toi, Saphira! Protège Brom!

Soudain, il ressentit une douleur foudroyant à l'arrière du crâne et perdit connaissance en voyant sa dragonne s'enfuir.


	4. Gil'ead

Le cycle de l'héritage appartient à Christopher Paolini

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Gil'ead

 **_Envole-toi, Saphira! Protège Brom!**

 **Soudain, il ressentit une douleur foudroyant à l'arrière du crâne et perdit connaissance en voyant sa dragonne s'enfuir.**

* * *

Quelque part dans les environs de Gil'ead dans une petite clairière proche du lac Isenstar, Saphira s'était posée et essayait de détacher Brom qui brillait toujours lorsqu'Evandar la rejoignit avec Feu de Neige et Cadoc. Voyant les difficultés de Saphira à détacher Brom il alla détacher l'homme et l'allongea sur le sol à coté de la dragonne. Soudain Brom arrêta de briller, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Quand il vit Evandar, il s'exclama:

_Comment est-ce possible? J'étais en train de mourir pas loin de Dras-Leona et tu as été tué il y a un siècle par Galbatorix. Islanzadi ne s'en ai jamais complètement remise et tu as beaucoup manqué à Arya.

_Elles sont vivantes? espéra Evandar.

_La dernière fois que je les ai vu oui. Mais Arya est au mieux en danger, au pire morte ou contrainte à obéir à Galbatorix. C'est elle qui était en charge du transport de l'œuf de Saphira entre les elfes et les Vardens.

_A quoi ressemble ma fille? A quoi s'interesse-t-elle? s'enquit Evandar.

_Elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux de couleurs vert émeraudes, répondit Brom. C'est aussi une des meilleures épéistes elfiques, elle sage, mûre et réfléchie. Elle a peu d'amis à cause de sa mère avec qui elle était brouillée depuis qu'elle a choisi de voyager hors de la forêt pour aider les Vardens, les nains et le Surda a résister contre Galbatorix.

Pendant la description de Brom, Evandar avait pâli lorsqu'il eut compris que l'elfe emprisonnée des rêves d'Eragon était sa fille, Arya. Brom resta silencieux pour que l'elfe assimile ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur sa fille, néanmoins il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vis que Evandar avait pâli.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Arya? Et où est Eragon? demanda Brom à Evandar et Saphira.

Saphira poussa un rugissement de douleur et de lamentation.

_Que s'est-il passé? demanda Brom affolé par la réaction de Saphira.

_Nous avons été attaqué ce matin à l'aube par des Urgals. Saphira et moi avons pu s'en sortir et protéger les chevaux mais Eragon a été pris et était emmené vers Gil'ead lorsque j'ai dû arrêté de le regarder pour rejoindre Saphira. Quand à Arya, il semblerait que Eragon ait rêvé d'elle et qu'elle soit enfermée dans une prison quelque part dans l'Empire, répondit tristement Evandar.

_Nous devons les sauver tout les deux, déclara Brom devenu inquiet. Eragon doit être celui qui fasse tomber Galbatorix et permette au peuples libre d'Alagaesia de s'attaquer frontalement au roi. Nous devons aussi absolument libérer Arya sinon elle ne pourra pas résister éternellement à la torture et finira par révéler au roi ses secrets dont la localisations des cités elfiques. De plus j'ai promis à leur deux mères de les protéger, finit-il en murmurant.

_Nous ne savons où se trouve l'elfe, intervint Saphira.

_Elle est soit à Gil'ead soit à Uru'baen, l'empereur n'aura pas pris le risque de l'enfermer dans une ville moins sûre que ces deux villes,répondit Brom d'un ton assuré.

Evandar acquiesça et il se mit au travail avec Brom et Saphira pour trouver un plan pour libérer le plus tôt possible le jeune Dragonnier de sa prison et pour savoir où Arya est emprisonnée.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque Eragon s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il fouilla sa conscience quand il remarqua que sa magie était revenu. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat plus vif

_Nagz reiza!

Sa couverture s'éleva et se replia pour former une boule de la taille de son poing avant de retomber sur le sol avec un bruit étouffé.

Eragon jubila: sa magie était bien revenue. Il se rappela les leçons de Brom et d'Evandar et réorganisa ses pensées avant de se tourner vers la porte pour sortir. Il se concentra et réussi avec son esprit à faire tourner le mécanisme de la porte pour la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir. Il y eut rapidement un déclic et Eragon sortit de sa cellule. Eragon repensa à l'elfe qu'il avait aperçu et décida de contacter Saphira:

_Saphira, où es-tu? Je suis sorti de ma cellule et l'elfe est dans la prison où je suis.

Saphira répondit rapidement en laissant percer un peu de nervosité dans son ton:

_Eragon! Je suis au-dessus de la ville. Reste où tu es! Brom et Evandar arrivent.

_Brom est réveillé! s'exclama-t-il surprit.

_Oui, on t'expliquera tout ce qui s'est passé quand on vous aura libéré, toi et Arya, répondit la dragonne

_Arya?

_L'elfe, elle est en fait la fille d'Evandar et était celle qui transportait mon œuf, finit la dragonne avant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas, puis vit un groupe de soldat qui le repéra. Eragon allait utiliser sa magie retrouvé pour les effrayer sachant qu'avec son état de fatigue il ne pourrait pas les affronter et les vaincre seul, quand deux hommes s'effondrèrent avec chacun une flèche dans le dos ayant transpercés leur cœur. Six des autres hommes formant la troupe s'effondrèrent moins de dix secondes après leurs compagnons sans avoir comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux nouveaux venus s'approchèrent du dernier membre de la troupe toujours en vie.

_Où est sont l'elfe et la salle où sont entreposées les armes des prisonniers? demanda un des archers qu'Eragon reconnut avec joie comme étant Evandar.

L'homme ne répondit pas quand le second archer s'approcha de lui et lui murmura d'un ton menaçant à l'oreille:

_Répond où tu subiras d'atroces souffrances jusqu'à ta mort. Je sais me servir de la magie et avec elle et mon arc je peux te blesser gravement de manière à ce que t'en ai des séquelles jusqu'à ta mort qui sera longue et douloureuse.

Tandis que le soldat pâlit au menaces proférées par l'archer, le cœur d'Eragon se remplit de joie quand il reconnut Brom plus en forme et l'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Voyant que le garde ne répondait pas, Brom saisit une poignée de sable et menaça:

_Parle où je te met le sable en fusion dans ta bouche et tu auras rapidement un gros trou dans l'estomac.

Voyant que le sable commençait à rougeoyer, le garde répondit apeuré à l'idée de se faire torturer:

_D'accord, l'elfe est dans la dernière cellule au fond sur ta gauche et la salle de garde est en-haut des escalier. C'est là que nous mettons toutes les armes.

Brom hocha la tête et murmura:

_Slytha!

Le soldat s'effondra sur le sol endormi.

_Bien tu es sorti est à l'air en forme Eragon. Allons chercher Arya maintenant! s'empressa Evandar, ne laissant pas le temps à Brom et Eragon de savourer leurs retrouvailles.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de l'elfe et Brom sortit un trousseau de clefs.

_J'ai emprunté ça à un garde, dit-il avec malice.

Il trouva la bonne clé et ouvrit la porte. Un rayon de lune tombant de la fenêtre baignait la cellule et le visage de l'elfe d'une lueur argenté.

L'elfe se leva pour leur faire face, toisa avec son regard émeraude le jeune Dragonnier qui le soutint puis elle reconnut le visage de Brom.

_L'ombre m'a empoisonné avec du Skilna Bragh. Il me faut du nectar de Túnivor le plus rapidement possible. On en trouve chez les Vardens dans les Beors, faites vite.

Après cette phrase, l'elfe s'évanouit et Evandar la rattrapa avec sa vitesse surhumaine.

Ils allèrent ensuite à la salle de garde où Eragon s'inquiéta:

_Comment va-t-on sortir sans faire de bruit?

_On devra faire du bruit, répondit Brom gravement.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de garde où se trouvèrent différents types d'armes de différentes formes et factures. Eragon récupéra rapidement Zar'roc pendant que Brom récupéra un arc et une épée étanges qu'il déclara comme étant elfiques et donc appartenant à Arya.

_Et maintenant? demanda Eragon en mangeant le pain que Brom venait de lui donner. Il faut qu'on quitte vite cette ville avant que les soldats ne nous retrouvent.

_On patente et on attend la relève de la garde pour s'en aller, répondit Evandar.

_Il y a un Ombre ici! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous trouve! s'alarma Eragon.

_Dans ce cas, contacte Saphira et dit lui de venir nous chercher! C'est elle qui devait nous faire sortir à la relève de la garde mais on ne peut pas s'attarder sinon ce sera trop dangereux, ordonna Brom à Eragon avant de se tourner vers Evandar. Saphira ne pourra pas nous porter hors de la ville tout les quatre avec ta fille, il faudrait que tu quittes la ville à pied car t'es le plus rapide et le plus furtif d'entre nous.

_D'accord, acquiesça Evandar, on se retrouve au campement.

Puis l'elfe se rendit invisible et laissa ses compagnons dans la salle de garde qui la fermèrent. Brom et Saphira se raidirent quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

_Espérons que l'Ombre ne soit pas là et ne nous trouve pas.

La porte de la salle de garde s'ouvrit révélant l'Ombre qui serrait dans sa main une épée livide légèrement éraflée et qui émit un rire glacé qui remplit la salle en les voyant:

_Trouvé, s'amusa l'Ombre.

Eragon et Brom bondirent et sortirent leurs épées.

_Un jeune et un ancien Dragonnier, le roi va être content de vous savoir capturés tout les deux et me récompensera grassement, dit l'Ombre.

_Durza, grogna Brom en reconnaissant l'Ombre.

_Tu le connais? s'étonna Eragon.

_Oui nous nous sommes affrontés il y a trente ans. Je pensais qu'il avait disparu après notre combat. Je m'occupe de lui, répondit Brom.

_Non, je vais t'aider, chuchota Eragon. Je t'ai déjà cru mort une fois et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Brom touché par ce que Eragon venait de dire laissa le jeune Dragonnier se positionner à côté de lui pour combattre l'Ombre. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers l'Ombre jusqu'à être à porté de l'épée de Durza dont les yeux brûlaient à l'idée du combat qui l'attend.

Personne ne bougeaient quand un choc puissant ébranla le plafond. L'air s'obscurcit à cause de la poussière et des poutres de bois qui tombaient autour d'eux. Eragon entendit des cris et des bruits de lames venant du toit. Craignant de se faire assommer par une poutre, le jeune Dragonnier leva les yeux. Durza profita de sa distraction pour l'attaquer et ainsi commencer le combat.

Eragon para de justesse le coupe de l'Ombre. Les épées se heurtèrent avec une violence qui lui engourdit le bras. Eragon pour mieux résister, saisit son épée à deux mains et porta un coup avec toute sa puissance sur la tête de l'Ombre. Durza bloqua facilement le coup en faisant siffler sa lame avec une vitesse inimaginable. Brom choisit ce moment pour attaquer avec une vitesse et une puissance que Eragon ne lui connaissait pas et réussit à mettre en difficulté l'Ombre qui se retrouva forcé à défendre. Voyant qu'il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour aider efficacement son mentor, Eragon se rapprocha de l'elfe inconscient pour la protéger des blocs de pierres qui tombaient du plafond et qui devenait de plus en plus gros.

Pendant ce temps Durza et Brom ferraillait et l'ancien Dragonnier avait très clairement pris le dessus sur son adversaire qui ne réussissait difficilement qu'à se défendre pour éviter de se faire blesser. Entendant un rugissement venant du toit Brom fit un léger signe de la tête vers le haut et lui dit silencieusement de dire à Saphira qu'elle doit venir à Eragon qui à son tour leva son regard vers le plafond et comprit le plan de Brom et d'Evandar.

_Saphira, c'est le moment! pensa Eragon de toute ses forces

Il y eut un fracas de tonnerre lorsqu'un partie du plafond s'effondra faisant apparaître le ciel nocturne et Saphira.

Surprit l'Ombre ne réussit pas à contrer un des coups de Brom qui lui trancha une partie de la tête qui se détacha du reste de son corps. L'Ombre ne bougea plus et sa peau vira au gris avant qu'il ne disparaisse ne laissant qu'un tas de vêtement là où il s'était tenu.

_Tu l'as tué! s'exclama Eragon en se réjouissant.

D'après ces connaissances seulement deux héros légendaires avaient survécu à un combat contre un Ombre.

_Non, c'est un Ombre. Il aurait fallu lui transpercer le cœur pour qu'il soit vraiment mort. Durza reviendra plus puissant qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui, répondit Brom.

Soudain, des soldats armés de filets et de lances envahirent la salle. À cet instant Saphira passa la tête dans le trou du plafond et rugit faisant fuir quelques soldats avant de détruire ce qui restait du plafond de la salle de garde ensevelissant ainsi une partie des soldats. Les autres soldats s'enfuirent, paniqués devant la puissance de la dragonne tandis que Brom et Eragon s'étaient adossé avec l'elfe sur le mur du fond.

Saphira sauta dans la salle et Eragon alla jeter ses bras autour de son cou.

_Tu m'as manqué, petit homme, ronronna t-elle.

_Toi aussi, répondit Eragon joyeusement. Est ce que tu as assez de forces pour nous transporter tout les trois?

_Bien sûr, répondit fièrement la dragonne.

Saphira se baissa pour permettre à Brom et Eragon de hisser d'abord l'elfe sur sa selle avant de monter à leur tour sur la dragonne qui sauta sur le toit de la prison. Voyant que des archers se positionnèrent pour leur barrer la route, Eragon mit en garde Saphira:

_Envole-toi vite avant qu'ils ne nous tirent dessus!

La dragonne déploya ses ailes, courut jusqu'au bord du toit pour se propulser plus fort et sauta dans le vide. Le poids de ses trois passagers la fit plonger de manière alarmante avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se stabiliser puis commence regagner de l'altitude. Eragon perçut le sifflement des flèches tirées par les archers. Ces flèches allaient toucher la dragonne mais Brom avec sa magie réussi à les détourner permettant à Saphira de se tourner dans la bonne direction avant de filer dans la nuit vers l'est emmenant ainsi ses passagers loin de Gil'ead.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
